The Heart of a Loving Father
by Alodis
Summary: OS basé sur les photos promos du 3x01 ALORS SPOILERS ! Encore un OS Daddy Charming / Emma ! "Son cœur s'arrêta quand il distingua Emma passer par dessus bord en criant."


Encore un OS ! Encore un Daddy Charming / Emma !

Celui-ci est basée sur les photos promos du 3x01 donc SPOILERS !

Résumé : Son cœur s'arrêta quand il distingua Emma passer par dessus bord en criant.

* * *

Lorsque le navire se mit à tanguer dangereusement, la seule chose qu'il put penser, fut qu'il devait garder un œil sur sa femme et sur sa fille. Mais tout devint chaotique peu après et les vagues l'empêchaient de voir Snow ou Emma. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il distingua Emma passer par dessus bord en criant. Elle se retrouva engouffrée dans les vagues qui la submergeaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à remonter à la surface. Elle allait être engloutie et pourtant, elle luttait contre la force de l'eau pour remonter. Elle se battait pour retrouver ses parents et pouvoir récupérer Henry. David sentait l'adrénaline dans ses veines à un tel niveau que ses pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde en attachant la corde autour de sa taille. Sans un mot, le reste de l'équipe comprit et attrapa l'autre bout. Il allait chercher sa fille au milieu des vagues en colère. Il remonterait à bord avec elle. Le regard qu'il adressa à Snow quand il se fut mis debout sur le bastingage pour sauter, ne laissa aucune place aux doutes. Il ne pensa qu'à sa fille quand sa peau entra en contact avec l'eau. « Tiens bon Emma, pensa-t-il, j'arrive. Papa va te sauver ». Emma avait lutté encore et encore, mais l'eau avait prit le dessus et elle coulait malgré ses gestes désespérés. Charming cherchait, continuait de nager, de s'enfoncer vers les profondeurs. Il resta paralysé deux secondes en voyant des cheveux blonds qui s'éloignait vers le fond. Le cœur tambourinant, il arriva jusqu'à elle et vit qu'elle était inconsciente. Le temps pressait. Emma avait besoin d'oxygène et rapidement. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et pour prévenir les autres qu'ils pouvaient les remonter, tira un peu sur la corde. Snow sentit le message dans ses mains et cria aux autres l'ordre de tirer de toutes leurs forces. David se sentit remonter à la surface tout en gardant ses yeux sur sa fille. Enfin à la surface, il prit une grande inspiration et ses poumons purent fonctionner à nouveau normalement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Tandis que les autres les tiraient vers le navire, il murmura à sa fille de tenir bon. Les minutes suivantes furent floues. Tout ce qu'il vit après cela, fut sa fille inconsciente dans les bras de sa femme qui lui criait de revenir en la secouant doucement. Charming s'abaissa de manière à soutenir Emma aussi et dans un geste plein d'espoir, prit son poignet pour trouver son pouls. Lorsqu'ils entendirent Emma tousser et recracher l'eau qu'elle avait avalé, ils se sentirent soulagés et ne purent retenir le sourire apaisé d'apparaitre sur leurs visages.

- Emma… souffla doucement Snow. Respires doucement d'accord…  
- Maman… murmura la blonde désorientée en posant ses yeux sur sa mère. Papa…dit-elle cette fois en regardant David de l'autre coté.  
- Oui confirma la brune en écartant les mèches blondes trempés de son visage. Tout va bien maintenant…tu es sauve… On devrait la bouger dans une cabine et la sortir de ses vêtements trempés fit-elle à son mari.

Ni Snow ni Emma n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que cette dernière se sentit soulevée du sol. Elle distingua un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes. Malgré l'esprit encore confus, elle savait que c'était son père. Son père qui l'avait une fois de plus sauvée. Dans un soupir discret, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Charming osa un regard vers son visage et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et elle ne sut comment elle arriva à lui rendre. Puis elle sentit le mouvement. Ils descendaient. Elle ne voyait pas sa mère mais se doutait qu'elle n'était pas loin derrière.

- Merci… fit-elle doucement.  
- Pour quoi ? demanda Charming en baissa les yeux vers elle.  
- D'être venu à mon secours….Tu m'as trouvée…Tu m'as sauvée….encore une fois ajouta Emma si doucement que son père crut ne pas l'avoir entendue.  
- Je te sauverai toujours Emma…Toujours…Je veux que tu le retiennes et que tu n'en doutes jamais…  
- Je le ferai…

Il déposa sa fille dans une cabine et laissa Snow avec elle. Emma fut séchée et habillée avec d'autres vêtements. Elle ne put décrire le sentiment qui l'habita lorsque sa mère l'étreignit fort en disant qu'elle avait eu peur. Avant que sa mère ne sorte, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait voir son père. Snow acquiesça avec un sourire puis sortit. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle entendit toquer.

- Tu peux entrer.

Charming passa la porte et la vit debout, avec déjà une meilleure mine, les cheveux encore mouillés. Emma se sentit d'un coup très nerveuse. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

- Je…Je…balbutia-t-elle…Je…voulais te remercier…Personne n'est jamais venue me sauver….et…tu l'as fait….deux fois en vérité…Et….je n'ai jamais eu la chance…de te remercier…

Les mots étaient sorti difficilement de sa bouche mais elle les avait dit et se sentait déjà mieux. Elle baissa le visage, les effusions de sentiments n'étaient décidément pas son truc. David fit un pas vers elle puis un autre jusqu'à se tenir juste devant elle. Tendrement, il lui releva le visage.

- Je n'ai pas pu être là pour toi toutes ces années mais désormais, je le suis commença Charming, les émotions au fond de la gorge. Je serai toujours là pour toi maintenant Emma…Tu dois me croire…Je te retrouverai toujours…parce que tu es ma fille…et parce que je t'aime…  
- Je te crois…papa…je te crois…

Il ne put se retenir d'embrasser délicatement son front. Emma sous le geste ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas habituée à de tels gestes d'affection mais, avec eux, avec ses parents, ça ne serait pas si difficile de s'y habituer. Elle se surprit encore plus lorsqu'elle vint se pelotonner dans ses bras. Elle se sentit en sécurité là. Elle savait qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver et c'était un agréable sentiment.

FIN.


End file.
